


Great Conqueror

by AlphWolf45



Series: War [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Nobility, Queen - Freeform, Unmask, Warrior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphWolf45/pseuds/AlphWolf45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I smile viciously. “Kill them.” And they are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Conqueror

The sounds in the clammering nobility twisted my face into displeasure. Vile in the wretched capital, they served not one but themselves. 

I entered the grand hall of vice and epitome of worldly pleasure. I can picture in my mind vast well-crafted tables filled with speech of large useless men filling their gullet with food over seasoned and overly presented by starving servants and hollow-eyed chefs. 

There was a crushing representation of entitled men. My keen eyes saw no women save one bound at the wrists and held by two men. 

One addressed me. “Conqueror.” He said. “We present you the Empress of the land.” He bowed. “I hope this pleases you.” 

A dirty turncoat. Power mongrel worthy not of scrapes of the dogs. I stiffened. I walk purposely toward the women - no, a innocent girl ignorant of knowledge. I stand in front of her, looking down. My chocolate eyes gazing into her celestial blue. I see her tremble and shake yet her gaze never wavering. She is brave. 

I grab her by the shoulder, her two guards releasing her into my firm grip. They bow to me. I hide my disgust behind iron mask. I escort her out. I glance around. Only one door is visible. 

I walk toward a squad man and she knows my silent command. She and her warriors are tunnel hunters. They will find the hidden tunnels and the weasels that try to escape.

I turn toward the other squad man. He unsheathes his sword and his warriors follow suit. They grin and eyes lighten as they understand the mockery of life that exists in the hall of Greed. I smile viciously. “Kill them.” And they are off. 

I look at the tiny Empress. I reach into my sleeve and pull out my dagger. She flinches but doesn’t whimper nor beg. I cut her restraints and gesture her to continue the walk. As we step away, a chorus of screams erupts. A symphony of pleas reach my ear. 

My soul hardens as much as it dances at traitor’s death. Lives ending at the hands of my ready men. I am responsible. It is a necessary tragedy.

Those who dine on power and shed allegiance like a torn shirt can not be allowed to exist in my court in a newly obtained land. I shutter inside for my men hold their blade ready but only move on my command. A wasted life chains upon my soul. A hundred and thirteen weights had just been added.

My little Empress says nothing as death passes us in the hall. She glances at me then quickly returns guarded eyes to the marble floor. We walked for a minute longer before she spoke. 

“Why?”

A heavy question presented to me. I answer carefully. “We are not savages your printed leaflets presented us as. We live as you do. We breathe same air of the Motherland. We all must submit to Father Time. All our lives are regimented by Brother Night and Sister Day chasing each other in eternal play. We live by standard of honor and duty instilled by givers of Life and the Knowledge Holders. I destroyed the virus of treachery, the unforgivable sin of servant to master. I did as laborer would do to any of my nobles found definitively serving falsely or to another. The bond of society would eat itself without the purging of the disease.”

She looked at me oddly. She paused in her step. I didn't understand what had caused her to stop so I glanced about and saw nothing. My brow furrowed, I tipped my head in silent asking. 

"You voice is high." She stated. "It is smooth as water. Clear and strong as glass yet gentle as a spring meadow. Are you not of age?"

I didn't understand her meaning. "I am 20 years. 4 more than yours." I positioned myself out of the middle of the walkway allowing my soldiers to pass uninterrupted. "Why ask such questions?"

Her face glittered slowly with understanding. Eyes grew wide as she exclaimed softly, "You are a woman." 

I grew conscious of my armor-covered head. I ran my finger along the groove of the attachment on my collar and released it. I exposed my black mane to sunlight and gave her a faint smile. "I have forgotten I had that on. I apologize and to answer your statement, yes I am very much a woman."

Blue-eyes looked at me with an indescribable emotion. "Have you not any brothers?"

My shadow of a smile turned childish. "As a matter of fact, I do and they are annoying twins."

"And you are the Queen?" My nose wrinkled at the term. So archaic.

My smile fades as I begin to understand. "I am the Kai. I rule my people for I am the eldest." I looked at her as I gaze slightly to portrait of the Emperor that was to father a lone daughter. 

She turned and glanced at the gold frame, smiling a cold smile. "Father always wanted a boy."

I step forward. I place my gloved hands on her shoulder. "He was a fool to miss the flame he had given life to. You are brave. A noble among swine. I do not make it my business to kill majestic wolves. Your loyal men have fought bravely and those who remain will remain in service in my behalf. You will remain as my regent as I traverse new lands." 

I pause, allowing my words to seep into muddled mind. She says nothing and I fidget as thick tracks of wetness flow from sky eyes. A young soldier by the name of Ruben comes over and offers his crested handkerchief to the emotional girl a long way from his standing. She daintily accepts and moves to return the obviously well cared for cloth. Ruben just smiles and gently folds over her fingers over the crest. He says like a breeze in the tree, "A sovereign does not shed tears where lowly men as I can gaze. They are pillars of a people and nation. They must not be seen as weak even as they tremble within." He looked towards the end of the hallway and back. "I realize my position, my Wolf. I speak out of turn and interrupted the meeting of the my fair Kai. Do with me what you both will and so it will be done but first I wish to complete on my obligations."

I sighed and looked critically at the noble-born Private. I opened my mouth to speak but the newly christened Wolf interrupted. I was getting annoyed with all the interruptions. "Go, begone. No harm shall come from me."

Ruben, clearly, did not like the curt dismissal. He turned toward me. I sighed. I brought up my hand and patted his brown mop. "You're a good soldier. Do your duty, then go rest. You have fought along side me, Ruben. I have not forgotten your service. But, may this breach be a rarity."

He smiles, dimples shining bright. He tipped his head and left. As he turned, I saw a large dent on his armor, most likely from a sword and raised an eyebrow. The boy is lucky indeed.

I turned to the Empress. "Back to the business at hand, I wish to provide you with Knowledge Holders to expand and make use of your intelligence. You will learn new things that aid me in the future. This is not negotiable." 

I saw her twiddle her feet in an odd dance. I stared curiously and waited in silence. She mumbled words. I waited for her to repeat them. It took another minute and I could only just make out the words.

"I don't know how to read."

My eyes softened. I grabbed her free hand and led her to a more secluded garden and gestured to sit on the edge of a outrageously extravagant fountain ledge. I took a deep breath. "I have come to understand a great deal from our brief exchange." My eyes locked on to bowed head. "Your fore bearers loved war too much. War is a fine wine to be tasted delicately and in small sips. They acted like drunkers in a pub. They forsook the art of Learning for art of War." I paused until she shook her head in positive acknowledgement. 

"They poisoned their noblemen with glory and power rendering them blind to their duty. All was fine until winning stopped. Then, there was desolation. Famine ran rampant with none of the stolen relief. Order broke with the higher authority and chaos began to ride over the Empire. Nobles tripped over themselves to seize upon the masses of importance to gain power. You turned out to be your Father's last move to retain power." I continued, already knowing the answer. 

"Forcibly married to a hot blooded boy-man who showed you no mind save for the wedding night and in sight of courtiers." I mused. "Sold by your own Father, your fate sealed at the date of your birth. I do not understand your people and the oppressive nature the men have toward women. Even in nemesis Faust, such prevalent subjection merely based on sex has never been heard of." I tapered off. 

"Your land sounds of wonder. A fairy tale woven of fine silk with expert hands. I have lived in darkness, known no peace. Battle after battle, I rest never since I lost virgin mind." She played with Ruben's handkerchief. "I often dreamed of a place of evergreen and neverwhite. I would dance with no judging eyes and disapproving looks. I flap my arms and I would fly away toward holy sun. I would be free to be equal."

I hooked my fingers under her chin and made her look at me. "I am here. I will set free. Be the Wolf Ruben thinks of you, entrusting you with his House." Her hands tighten on the material realizing its worth. "You have gained a voice on my council. Show him as well as I of your worth." 

I released her. Her eyes begged not to be lied to. "I-I never believed in this day. M-my city a-and home overrun. Foreign legion trekking foreign soil everywhere sparing no inch. And their head, my country's conqueror is also my personal liberator."

I smiled faintly. "You do not know my person. I attacked only because of provocative of a foolish little boy with the power of a man. We do not like war. It is bitter in our tongue and stings eyes, but, we are not dogs to kicked without retaliation. I did not want this suffering. I did not like innocent blood staining my right hand and righteous valor cut down by my left blade. I did not want to purge traitors and turn rivers red. But, perhaps a ray exists during a venomous storm."


End file.
